Little Laser Light
by nosirrah95
Summary: Based on Episode 10, Deliverance, and last night's episode. Kensi realizes how lucky she is to have Deeks.


_A/N: Hey, you guys! If you haven't read my work, then HI! Thanks for reading, you're a super cool human being. And if you HAVE, and you got this as an author alert -ducks from items being thrown at me-, I am SO sorry for the lack of activity. But here's a little something to keep you somewhat intrigued, perhaps? And I WILLLLLL write MORE! PROMISE! Review, please:)_

**Little Laser Light **

_Based on Season 2's episode, "Deliverance", and the most recent episode, "The Job."_

One little beam of light. One little laser and that motion sensor had just switched off. Kensi really hadn't thought much of it during the moment, only tried to focus on getting out of that room. Looking back on the day a few weeks later, she thought of the laser beam, the little annoying noise it had made. So she asked Deeks about it, and two days after, kept one with her. It was a little constant reminder to her to keep on her feet, and to think out of the box.

But she wasn't thinking about the laser as she snuck through the warehouse next to a man currently resting on the FBI's most wanted list, weeks later. She didn't think about how she wouldn't have Eric to talk her through recalibrating the motion sensors. She didn't even think there would be sensors until the moment they arrived at the gate. Stan tossed her the control pad and said:

"Three seconds."

Her stomach had sunk. How the _hell _was she going to do this? Without some easy directions from Eric, she was lost. And she was loosing time.

And her memory flashed back to that day and she felt suddenly elated from the epiphany. The laser! God, she would have _kissed_ Deeks if he had been there right then, she thought as she patted her cargo pants for the tiny thing quickly. She clutched it, pretended to fiddle with the control panel, and pressed the laser, aiming it at the small, blinking black box. It made the same little annoying noise, and she said "Go!" to Stan. Keeping aim on the black box, she walked past the invisible barrier and safely over.

* * *

Fast forward to that night. Deeks had showed up out of nowhere, beers and burgers in hand. She hadn't thought that much of it, really, at all, and had completely forgotten about her fantastic laser save. She pressed the cold beer bottle against her cheek, which stung.

"Why do girls always watch this show?" Deeks quipped. She answered without trying, too tired to think too hard. They watched in silence, sipping their beers quietly as Tyra over dramatically judged each of the girls.

A minute later Kensi's phone buzzed on the coffee table. She picked it up and opened the message.

"Huh." she said.

"What?" Deeks asked, trying to peek at the message.

"Eric...oh my God. What a little nerd." she said, but there was a hint of admiration in the teasing.

"What did he say?"

"He's wondering how I got past the motion sensor thingy today."

"Thingy?"

"Well _I_ don't know what they're called. Shut up."

Deeks scoffed and shook his head. Kensi typed back a reply and then set the phone on her lap, taking another sip of the beer.

"How did you get by that thing?" Deeks asked.

"Well, remember the Black Book case, like, 6 weeks ago?"

"Yeah..."

"You know you used that little laser thing to deactivate the motion sensors so I could get out?"

"Fondly. Just another time I have heroically saved your butt."

"Bite me."

"Kinky."

"Oh My God, do you _want_ to hear the story or not?"

"Sorry, sorry." he laughed "Go on."

Kensi shook her head.

"No, no, nevermind. You don't deserve the story."

"Oh, come on, how old-"

"Nope. Shh. I want to see who gets eliminated."

"It's the blonde."

"How do you know?"

"Tyra, as a brunette, will automatically choose her type."

A moment later, the blonde was eliminated.

"Lucky guess."

"It's my instincts, Kensi. Can I hear this fabulous story now?"

"Ugh. You're impossible. Fine."

"So the laser I saved your ass with..."

"Yeah, so I _got _one."

"You did?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yeah. And then today when Stan was like "redirect the motion sensor" and... I froze." she took another sip, pausing. "So then I remembered that little annoying, buzzing noise it made, just out of nowhere, it clicked, and we were through."

"Yeah, I totally rule." he said after a moment.

"I think it's your humble attitude that just makes you such a fantastic person to work with."

"Sarcasm is a last refuge of the humor challenged."

Kensi didn't reply. She was staring off into the distance. Deeks looked at her, and was relieved to see it wasn't her stubborn, pissed silence treatment. She was thinking about something. So he said nothing.

Kensi's mind wandered to the day Deeks had saved her from that room. Her heart had been pounding in her ears as she neared the last light. She knew he wouldn't be able to hit it. When she reached it, she felt defeated, the last piece of hope diminishing like the light in a room being shut off.

"I can't get it." he had said. _I know_ she thought. Then Deeks looked right at her, right into her eyes. And nodded. So she grabbed his hands, gripping them tightly.

"One..." he whispered.

"Two..." she replied shakily.

"Three." he shouted, and pulled her, yanking her arms and hurtling them both towards the door. The explosion still came as a shock, shaking them both, and she lay sprawled on top of Deeks, gasping for air although she didn't really need too much oxegyn.

She was alive.

And then 4 weeks later, Deeks had saved her. With a bullet in his chest.

"Deeks" she said, returning from the memory. "You know...I'm really lucky to have you as a partner."

The comment surprised him, but he smiled at once.

"Right back at'cha, Kens."

_A/N: Right, so this is a relationship I am definitely going to pursue. I'm really digging the huge Densi vibe going on lately! Alright, review please! I love feedback! _**  
**


End file.
